Becoming Rhonda Wellington Lloyd
by AmethystEyes22000
Summary: Honestly... I don't know what to call this. Just a one shot. Hope you all like it.


**Seventh grade**

_**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**_

This year marked change, which was why I was staring emphatically at last years' yearbook. All summer I was in France, and found myself extremely lonely. I spent most of my time reading the gossip girl series, and it opened my mind to new possibilities. Bottom line, sixth grade sucked. It caught me off guard being thrown in with a bunch of strangers. No more fifth grade, no more recess, and no more Nadine being glued to my side. Ok I get that we need to branch out, but the kids here are anything but friendly. I have a tendency to voice my opinion in a rather rude manner, but when you're the only child of parents raised with old money, cockiness is natural. I could picture myself being Blaire Waldorf… but Nadine doesn't come off as a Serena Vanderwoodsen to me. Still, I wanted what Serena and Blair had, exclusivity.

Popularity is something I want. Mother throws so many parties, and it'd be easy if I just attended the boarding school like all the other socialites, but I can't just dump Nadine for an ugly plaid uniform. I like having a best friend, and do you know how hard it is to find trustworthy friends amongst rich snobs. It's impossible. So I started sixth, but it was horrible. I didn't have any classes with anyone, and everyone had lunch B instead of lunch A. So I sat by myself, the world of Blair Woldorf swimming around in my head.

_This girl approached me, small, kind of mouse like, blonde hair, green eyes, with crooked teeth, "Hi! I'm Courtney Blake, and this is my best friend Jessica Cortez. You're Rhonda Lloyd right?"_

_ The glare came on instinct, "Wellington-Lloyd," I glance at the chubby girl beside her. Ugh… I'd hang out with Helga over these dweebs. "Do you mind I'm kind of busy."_

_ "Oh, but you're sitting by yourself, I thought maybe you'd like us to sit with you," Jessica smiled at me with a mouth full of food. Luckily the bell rang for next period to start._

_ "Maybe some other time," I whipped out my cell phone and pretended to call my mom. "Oh, mother, school is going well, but my lunch just ended."_

Lame… very. So the first week I was a loner, but I knew I'd have to suck it up and hang out with someone. I actually care what people say about me, and popularity won't come if I'm too much of a snob. It was hard running into people from the old gang, I didn't have classes with anyone, and to make it worse, the one class I had with Nadine, this ugly dog faced girl Madeline started bullying us. Now I'll never admit to being picked on, but last year she had shoved Nadine into the lockers and stolen my favorite purse. If I told my parents they'd sue the school and ship me off to boarding school so I've got to suck it up. I'm still trying to figure out a solution to that little problem.

Anyways, I caved and started hanging out with Courtney and chubby face during lunch. They're best friends, and they have a ton of inside jokes that they don't care to fill me in on; and to make it worse they talk bad about me when I'm not around. Though they claim it's only because they don't want that freak Madeline down their necks, which for that I don't blame them. So I was stuck with them the entire year, though the gang showed some concern for me.

_"Hey Rhonda!"_

_ Surprised I looked up to see Sid running towards me. He glanced at Courtney and Jessica before continuing, "Can I talk to you alone?"_

_ I turn and Jessica's shoving chips into her mouth, and Courtney is practically drooling mouth hung open over Sid. I roll my eyes, "Sure Sid."_

_ "This is a message from fuzzy slippers per Gerald," Sid grimaced. "Jessica and Courtney are just using you."_

_ I blushed in embarrassment, "I know, I am the queen of gossip."_

_ "You do? Then why…" his voice trailed off, "Nevermind," he said shaking his head. "We're playing at Gerald Field, you should come."_

_ "Maybe," I shrugged. _

The old gang looked out for me like that, though we didn't have any classes together last year, and thankfully because of France I was able to avoid Jessica and Courtney the entire summer.

So the last few days of summer I looked through the yearbook to make the perfect team the perfect clique. Obviously Nadine is my best friend, bugs and all, but I needed to branch out a little. Sheena, no too plain, and frankly the girl was so boring it annoyed me. Lila… the girl was sweet, but hardly the type to keep secrets and have fun with. Then a pair popped out right before my eyes. Phoebe and Helga in PE uniforms, making funny faces, they were perfect. If I added a third to our group Nadine might get jealous, but Helga and Phoebe were inseparable. Helga could be my Serena, and Nadine and Phoebe would be the level headed ones to keep us from killing each other; because friendly moments with Helga Pataki came few and far in between.

"Um… can you say that again princess?" Helga frowned. It was the Tuesday I got back, and honestly I was surprised she had agreed to come over without any hesitation. Maybe her summer was as lonely as mine was. Though I doubt that, Helga had the ability to hang out with anyone she wanted, and usually spent her time with the guys playing sports and stuff. I stopped playing baseball with the gang when my mother started allowing me to go to the spa by myself.

"Look, I'm Blaire Woldorf, and you're Serena Vanderwoodsen, don't you get it?" I snatched the book back from her.

"So…" Helga glanced at it, "You're saying you want to start a clique, and you want me and Phoebe to join?"

"It's not like that," I whimpered. It was exactly that, but I know Helga well enough to know she'd never agree to something as shallow as that. I for one can admit how shallow I am. I want people to like me, and I want people to agree and take my fashion advice. I want Helga Pataki to be my friend. "I just… I have sleepovers every weekend and it's always me and Nadine, and I realized you and Phoebe are kind of the same as us, so as a way of branching out, I thought the four of us could try and be closer."

Helga seemed to think it over, "What is it you want exactly?"

"I want us to be friends… close friends," I said sincerely. "Look, I got wrapped up in reading Gossip girl and you know, it wasn't such a bad thing, having a group of friends that are closer than family. I always thought of Mr. Simmons class like that but last year I hardly talked with anyone from the old group."

Helga sighed in defeat and I smiled, "So a truce then, between me and you?"

"Huh?" I frowned.

"Well Nadine and Phoebe are already close friends, they bonded over science and math classes last year, it's why Nadine bailed on you so much, though she was afraid to tell you," Helga said seriously. "And I'll admit I was kind of lonely when Phoebe wasn't around… but I… what I mean is, I'm not a girly girl, so if you even try to make me change I'll let old betsy and the five avengers do a dance on your face, got it princess?"

I rolled my eyes, "We'll work on that." It kind of hurt that Nadine hadn't mentioned to me that she had become close friends with Phoebe, though it made sense, the two had a lot in common.

Suddenly Helga's phone buzzed, "Oh, I'm late for softball, wanna come?"

I shook my head, "I can't, I'm wearing acrylic nails… just until we take family pictures next week."

"Oh," the blonde said, "Well, what were you gonna do instead?"

"Um… go to the spa." I shrugged. "Interested?"

Helga hesitantly nodded, before a smile formed on her face, "I've always wanted to go to the spa. Ever since Olga would come and her and Miriam would go on spa days."

"You never went with them?" I asked surprised.

"No… I was always out hanging with the guys," she shrugged. "I guess I can ditch them for one day."

"Great!" I smiled, Helga was ditching the guys to do something girly with me. Victory was so mine. "You should definitely get your nails painted pink, and then afterward maybe we can meet up with Nadine and Phoebe at the movies."

"Ok," Helga smiled.

"Also… want to get your uni plucked… please!" I paused fearfully waiting for her outburst.

"I… I guess I should, I mean I sort of got teased a lot last year," she said softly. "I don't care about teasing, but I don't want to get in trouble for losing my temper. Alright… I'll do it."

"Helga, what's up with you?" I frowned. Convincing her shouldn't be this easy, she hadn't said one stupid rant or showed any indifference like she usually did. She actually seemed kind of sad.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't see you much last year, but your acting all… I don't know, not tough," I replied, trying to word it in the least offensive way.

Helga chuckled, "I'm just a little excited about this makeover thing, besides… I honestly think you want to be my friend, so I'm going to try and really be your friend as well."

I nodded a small smile gracing my face.

The next two weeks were amazing. Mother was estatic to see someone other than Nadine over the house, and approved of both Phoebe and Helga. The four of us all got makeovers. Well I didn't really, I just let my hair grow out over the summer, and had Javier cut it into layers. Phoebe got a streak of navy blue in her hair, and Nadine surprised us by dying her hair a chocolate brown, it really made her eyes pop though. Helga was the eye catcher though, and we really didn't do anything aside from trimming her ends, and plucking her uni. I was like a proud mother hen. Also I forced her into buy several pairs of skinny jeans.

"Oh my goodness! What did Rhonda do to you?" Harold exclaimed.

"You look great!" Phoebe beamed and Nadine nodded vigorously in agreement.

"You look like a girl," Sid sputtered.

"Boys, close your mouths," I smirked. It was our first class, of the school year and already things were looking up. Last year had been kind of overwhelming for me, I mean I hardly had any classes with anyone familiar, and it was like I was in a sea of people… just fading in the background. Today, it was like I was shining again. No one knew about the four of us and our weekly sleepovers. And we all had our own lives.

I made the varsity cheer team, Phoebe was doing the decatholon with Nadine, and Helga was in the drama class since the school didn't have a softball team.

P.E. was what really sealed the deal. Last year some older girls were picking on Nadine, and I had done my best to stand up for her, but the bullying continued throughout the entire school year. It was hard for me because I was honest, and my parents had taught me to always voice my opinion, but that made me come off as stuck up, or mean. So all of last year I was a stuck up bitch and Nadine was a bug freak, and no matter what I did I hadn't been able to do anything to change that.

This year those same girls had been in my P.E. class. In the locker room they made a scene, but out of nowhere Phoebe of all people had stood up for us. Imagine, shy little Phoebe having a back bone.

"Well if it isn't miss too good for everyone," Madeline Schultz sneered. "And her sidekick weird little bug girl."

Now in all honesty it was my complete and total fault that Nadine and I had become her targets, but the girl wore high water jeans under knee length dresses with tennis shoes and mismatched socks. I was doing her a favor by giving her those fashion tips.

"Leave us alone," Nadine said rolling her eyes. I felt my stomach flip flop since the girl had dared to shove us against the lockers a couple of times, and I bruised like a peach.

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to tell your mother you've been ditching your anger management classes," Phoebe's voice rang out.

"Heyerdale this has nothing to do with you," she snapped.

"Why don't you quit the bully act and just admit you're jealous of them," Phoebe said in her quiet matter of fact voice.

It had shocked both Nadine and I because last year when we had been attacked in front of our peers no one had said a word. Not even Lila, she just turned her gaze in the opposite direction and waited until it was over to ask if we were ok. It had been the most humiliating time in my life.

"Excuse me?" the girl snarled suddenly going red in the face.

"Just get lost already," the shorter girl said before coming over to us.

I was surprised when Madeline stalked out of the room, "That was amazing Phoebe."

"Weren't you scared?" Nadine asked.

"She made the mistake of teasing me about my glasses last year and Helga about her unibrow. Helga got suspended a whole week," Phoebe grinned. "Madeline's really all talk, and she really is just jealous of you, so don't worry about her."

"Seems Helga's rubbed off on you," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess she has," Phoebe smiled softly.

So life was good until the school dance came along. Gerald Johansson wasted no time asking Phoebe and Peapod Kid asked Nadine a few days later.

After cheer practice I usually waited for Nadine and Phoebe to get out of decatholon, so I just sat on the outside bleechers. There's no Jr. High football team, so the field was empty. The guys were in the gym getting ready for basketball try outs. Honestly I wasn't sure who I wanted to ask me to the dance. It could be anyone really. I thought of the guys I did know… and blushed, it's hard to consider going on a date with any of them.

"Well Lloyd, looks like I finally got you where I want you."

I looked up to see Madeline and several of her barbaric friends looking up at me from the grass in front of the bleachers. My stomach suddenly turned into a pretzel. I hate to admit it, but the last time I was alone with this girl she twisted my arm so hard she actually broke it. I lied and told my mother it happened in gymnastics and she made me quit immediately.

"Madeline… look it's a new year, can't you just leave me alone?"

"You think just because you have that bitch Helga Pataki as your friend you can escape me? How much are you paying her anyways?" she grinned. "Even that bug freak ditched you, now come down here and get the beating you deserve… stupid bitch."

I clutched my bag, and I could feel the tears already falling. "Nadine isn't a bug freak!" It came out muffled though. "She's my best friend."

"Really? Well I'm going to disfigure your face so much no one will want to even be in the same room as you, Kylie, can you bring her down here."

"No prob," I remembered her. Kylie Denning, I overheard Sid and Lorenzo making fun of her because of her weight once.

"Look, you hate being picked on too, why are you picking on me?" I reasoned with her.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, my purse fell and most of the contents fell out as well. "Stupid bitch," then she shoved me down the bleachers. I landed face first at Madeline's feet, who then pressed my face into the dirt. Someone else grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. Someone else kicked the side of my hip vigorously and I started whimpering.

"Roll her over so we can mess up the pretty little face of hers." The second they did I screamed bloody murder, someone had to come for me, a teacher maybe.

Madeline swung but I instantly covered my face, so she took to punching my arms and screaming in frustration. I don't know what happened but her friends were no longer helping her. It was just her attacking me. She scratched and pulled my hair, and even slobbered on me, but I was too busy protecting my face to fight back.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell and then she was pulled off of me.

Slowly I uncovered my face and saw Gerald and Arnold holding Madeline back who was kicking and screaming to finish attacking me.

"Rhonda, are you ok?" Harold asked who I realized was kneeling beside me.

I nodded, slowly standing up.

"Sid ran to get a teacher," Arnold said with a grim look on his face.

I nodded again and went over to the bleachers to get my bag. Once I picked up everything that had fallen out I grabbed my cell phone. There was no way I could let Jarvis drive me home like this, he'd rat me out in a heartbeat. The phone rang for awhile until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Helga asked angrily.

"Hi… it's me… something bad happe-"

"Is Phoebe ok?" she asked suddenly worried.

I chuckled, "Yeah, she's still in decatholon… it's something else, can I come over."

"Rhonda I explained to you how my dad doesn't allow friends over," she said hastily.

"Look," I took a deep breath, "Madeline and her friends attacked me, and if I go home like this it'll be a lawsuit, and my parents will yank me out and place me in some boarding school. Please!"

"You never told me you were having problems with Madeline," she replied.

"I know, so can I come by, just to change."

"Yeah," she said. "Bob's not home, and Miriam's asleep in her room so it should be fine as long as you don't stay long."

"Great, see you soon."

I hung up the phone. "You guys can let her go," I said brushing the grass off my pants.

"What? Rhonda she needs to get in trouble for what she just did to you," Arnold snapped.

"It's fine, forgive and forget, remember," I smiled. "Just let her go."

"No," Arnold said firmly. Honestly I'd never seen him so mad before. "What if she ends up attacking someone else."

"Arnold if you don't let her go I'm going to deny everything," I said evenly.

With a frustrating sigh he let go, Gerald did the same, but when Madeline went to run Harold grabbed her, "If you come near my friends again, I'll kill you."

"But Har…"

"You heard him, now get lost," Gerald spat.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"How long has this been going on?" Arnold asked.

"Since the beginning of last year," I shrugged.

Sid came with the coach, "You let them get away."

"Had to," Arnold glared at me.

"You want to tell me what happened Miss Lloyd?" Coach Jason asked. I wrinkled my nose at him.

"No, I don't," I said quickly. "I just want to go home, can one of you four walk me?"

"Uh, I'm actually waiting to walk Phoebe home today," Gerald said with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"I'll walk you," Arnold and Sid said simultanueously.

"Great, let's go," I started walking, "Sorry about the misunderstanding Coach Jason."

The walk was quiet for the most part, until they both realized we weren't walking in the direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" Arnold asked.

"Helga's house, I need to change clothes before I go home," I said airily, as if it was obvious.

"Since when are you friends with Helga Pataki?" Sid frowned. "I mean we're all friends, but you know what I mean?"

"We bonded towards the end of summer," I shrugged taking a glance at Sid. His nose was still kind of big, but he kept his hair short and I realized he had the most amazing chestnut colored eyes. Not that I can date anyone with that freak Curly around. I hope we don't end up at the same high school.

"Remember, she gave Helga the makeover," Arnold added.

"Yep… though all I did was get rid of that unibrow," I wrinkled my nose. Once we arrived at her house, I stopped just before her stoop, "Um… thanks for walking me, but Helga won't let me in if you guys are here."

Both shrugged and said they'd see me tomorrow.

I rang the doorbell and waited. I could hear her coming down the stairs when the door sprang open, her eyebrow raised in annoyance. She just looked me up and and down before sighing and standing aside. "Make this quick, got it?"

"Got it," I grinned glancing around. I'd never been inside Helga's house, I don't think anyone has. It was super clean and super bright. Random certificates and medals hung all over the place, and the kitchen smelled heavily of pine sol. "Nice place."

"It's nothing compared to yours," she said as she started up the stairs. I followed her glancing around, there were some carpet stains, but I understood, they could only do so much without maid service. I mean imagine my life without Jarvis and Glenda. I noticed however there wasn't a single family photo. Just pictures of Olga, and Bob. Most were just pictures of Olga and holding some trophy and what not, and I caught a glimpse of one of Miriam holding an infant, but none of Helga. "Here."

I blinked turning my attention to the damp towel she holding out to me. "What?" I frowned.

"Your arm is bleeding," she sighed. "Clean it, and I'll grab some band aids."

"Oh, thanks," I took it and dabbed it gently against my arm. She disappeared and I took a look around her room. Everything was pink. I quickly checked in her closet and sighed in relief when I saw a myriad of colors in there. The pink ribbon she used to always where was hanging on the wall of her closet next to the accessories I had given her, that she had never worn.

Helga came back with a first aid kit, "So what are you going to tell your parents?"

I shrugged, "Hopefully they'll be out when I get home." After she placed the bandage I slipped on one of the shirts I bought her, and tossed my grass stained one in her hamper, "We can trade back tomorrow if you like."

"Sid asked me to the dance," she blurted.

I frowned, "So I'm the last one to be asked?"

"Lorenzo's going to ask you tomorrow, but act surprised so he won't know I told you," she smirked.

"So you and Sid?" I grinned, "I'm so jealous."

Helga shrugged, "Would've went with Harold, but you know how Patty is."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Helga, who do you have a crush on really?"

She blushed her entire face turning red, "I don't have a-" she was cut off by the door slamming shut. "Crap, Rhonda my dad's home."

"Olga! Get down here!"

"Just a minute Bob!" she stuck her head out the door and yelled and then closed the door. "You have to climb out my window, I'm dead if he finds out you're here."

"Helga, i don't climb trees anymore," I said horrified. It was one thing to face a school bully, climbing down a tree could result in real damage, like a broken leg, or worse a broken nose.

"Really?" Helga glared at me.

"Olga!" Bob bellowed this time his voice sounded closer, causing both of us to jump.

"Fine, wait here while I see what he wants and try to think of a way to sneak you out," she said opening the door, and leaving.

Looking around I checked out her room. It was neat. Lot's of books, mostly poetry stuff, a lot of them were high school level, probably passed down from Olga. After a few moments I heard a door slam, and waited, but Helga didn't come. So I called Jarvis to pick up, though he scolded me for not telling him I was going to a friends house. I crept downstairs to find Helga in the kitchen, she glanced up at me in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rhonda, I forgot you were even here," she whispered. Her eyes were red, and her face was flushed.

"You cook?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Only when he demands it. It's not good though, I kind of suck at it."

I nodded, "Jarvis should be outside, I'll see you tomorrow Helga, sorry for the trouble."

Once home I found out mother and father were both on separate business trips, which meant I didn't have to bother lying. At school the next day Lorenzo asked me at the most perfect time. See I had obviously ditched Courtney and Jessica, and had avoided them since, but our school is only so big.

"Rhonda you witch, I can't believe because your old friends took you back you just ignore us," Courtney whined. They had a large group of people with them, as they cornered Nadine and I.

"I haven't seen you guys around that much," I replied easily, "Nadine this is Courtney and Jessica, girls this is Nadine."

"Nadine huh? Rhonda you're so stupid, she's probably just using you for your money," Jessica said, nervously clutching a chocolate bar as she spoke, I had flashbacks of chocolate boy.

Two years ago I would've told these girls off so fast, but I learned something about popularity, sometimes it paid off being the victim. Look at how quick Lila gained popularity when we realized all the nasty things we had guessed about her weren't true.

"It's pathetic really," Courtney said. "I mean first you ditch my summer beach party and then you-"

"Rhonda!" Lorenzo waved at me and pushed past the group.

"I gotta get to class," Nadine mumbled, bumping Courtney in the shoulder as she passed.

"Oh," Lorenzo frowned at all the girls now surrounding us, "Is this some kind of girl talk thing?"

"No, I was just apologizing to Courtney for missing her party last summer," I replied.

"Oh... ladies don't be too mad, she was in France after all," Lorenzo grinned, wrapping an arm around me. "My family hosted another auction thing, really boring, but her parents forced her to go."

"OMG! You're Lorenzo Cortez, your parents own like the biggest winery in spain," a girl said.

That's when it hit me, Blaire had other followers who weren't Serena, mindless people who did whatever she wanted, these girls could be my mindless followers.

"I'm gonna be late to class, what did you want," I snapped at Lorenzo, and of course he asked me right in front of all those jealous little eyes.

"The dance senorita, conmigo?" I smirked, the show off's just as conceited as I am.

"Of course," I replied.

After that people were drooling all over us. It was like all of a sudden two socialites had come together as king and queen. The best part was I had the perfect plan. I held a ton of sleepovers and parties, girls only, and soon I had them eating out of the palm of my hand. Everyone thought I was oh so nice, and everyone took my advice, but the next spring I knew everyone in school, and everyone knew me.

"Rhonda you have to get us invited to Arnold Shortman's party," a girl ran up to me.

I chuckled, Arnold and Lila were always a fickle pair, Lila just couldn't make up her mind about him, but most girls fell for the goodie-two shoes, as Helga called him. Gerald was up there too, though everyone knew he only had eyes for Phoebe. No girl even spoke of Harold in fear of Patty, but Rhonda knew they all though it, after he thinned out into a little muscle man. Then there was Pierce(peapod), Sid and Lorenzo, they were all attractive, but jerks when it came to girls. Pierce thought every girl who wasn't Nadine was annoying, Sid thought all the girls were ugly, and Lorenzo loved himself more than anyone.

Though with Lorenzo it was why we worked so well together, we understood the purpose of middle school relationships were nothing more than a show. We weren't in love, we were simply friends looking to be the unattainable something everyone wanted.

"You've reached a whole new level," Helga said leaning in the doorway. My minions, as I called them in my head, Natasha and Lynn were sitting cross legged on my bed while I went through my closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear tonight.

"Helga please, if we all sort of match I thought it'd be cute," I whined.

"How the hell did Pataki get an invite?" Lynn complained.

"Because she's my BFF, and please don't curse, if my mother heard she'd think you were a delinquent," I said airily tossing Helga a pink shirt.

"I brought food for thought," Nadine came in behind her with a box of pizza.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"With Lila and Gerald helping Arnold set up," Helga pouted.

I nodded. See our fourth grade class had this thing every year where we'd get together, nothing cool ever happened, but I just let my minions work in their imagination, and since it was PS118 only and I wasn't the one making it exclusive, it was the perfect even to make a big deal out of.

"Nadine, could you get us into Arnold's party," Natasha asked suddenly.

"Girls!" I said putting my hands up, "That isn't even a crisis, the issue here is finding my It girl outfit."

Once we were dressed I had Jarvis drop the two girls at their homes and then we headed to the boarding house. It was fun being with everyone again, not having to be Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd but just be myself. That freak Curly showed up, and yes I ended up screaming at him, but it was nastalgic like, the same thing went for Eugene somehow falling down the stairs and twisting his ankle. Some things never changed, and I hoped as I mapped out my road to success that my popularity would never falter either.

Completely random, but it's been playing in my head for awhile. I promise to post new chapters for my other stories soon=] Thanks for reading.


End file.
